Help From the Past
by I'm Feeling Evil
Summary: When a new evil arrives, what will you do and where will you go? Jen Scott is faced with that choice, when she can't find help in the present maybe she can find help in the past. Rated M mostly for language.
1. The evil returns

An: This is a very special request. I only hope I can do it justice, this is a very good plot and idea that I hope I can make everything that it should be. It's a power rangers fiction and it's awesome. I made an Oc, that I hope the creator likes, we'll have to see. She shouldn't be like any of the other characters of any of the power rangers series, if she is let me know, and I'll change her up a bit. Also don't get attached to her, if the creator doesn't like her I will be switching her out. Thank you, and let's begin.  
>Summary: When a new evil arrives, what will you do and where will you go? Jen Scott is faced with that choice, when she can't find help in the present maybe she can find help in the past.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.  
>The evil returns.<br>"Virzillion." Lord Zedd, called.  
>"Yes my lord." Virzillion said, as she entered into the dark cavern. Virzillion is the prettiest creature that Lord Zedd had ever laid eyes on, if it wasn't for his wife, Rita he would have married Virzillion a long time ago.<br>"I want your full report." He said.  
>"The rangers do not seem to be anywhere in sight, if there has ever been a better time for revenge, it would be now." She said.<br>"Perfect." Lord Zedd told her, petting the side of Verzillion's spikes, that sat on top of her head. Verzillion was truly beautiful, she had human features and golden skin, and her cherry red hair wrapped around her pure white horns, in a way that made it look like a spider had spun webs there. She was always in a black uniform that showed her waist, and some cleavage, her pants were more like shorts. "Attack at once, and show the world what they have in store."  
>"Yes my lord." She said, before bowing, then leaving the pit.<p>

Jen Scotts ran to the middle of the city, to see what the commotion was. When she got there she saw a women with gold skin, red hair that was around horns on the top of her head dressed in black, attacking people. "Stop it!" She yelled.  
>"Well, would you look here." The woman said, "It's a brave human."<br>"If you won't stop, I'll have to stop you." She told the mystery creature.  
>"No, need." The woman said, "I have done what was needed."<br>"Who are you?" Jen asked her.  
>"They call me Virzillion." The woman said, turning to leave.<br>"Wait, who do you serve?" She asked, Virzillion.  
>"Lord Zedd." Virzillion answered before vanishing.<br>Jen Scotts ran to find her husband Wes and warn him, and the silver guardians.

When Virzillion returned she found herself being picked up and thrown by Rita, "What was that!" She yelled. "A girl appeared so you decided to leave without destroying the world!"

"She did what she was told."

"Thank you, my lord." Verzillion said, now kneeling at her masters feet. "I live to please you and only you." She added, glaring at Rita.

An: Ok, so it's short, but when I do some thing for someone I like to do a test chapter something that is long enough to show my writing style, and so that the creator can see look it over and see if they want to change anything. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you guys like, also I hope that the creator likes it so far. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye.


	2. The Plan

An: So, the creator likes Virzillion, so she gets to stay. Also we get to see what Jen Scott does about the new creature attack. Lord Zedd has an evil plan, and has Virzillion carry it out. I hope that you guys like it.

The Plan.

Rita paced the cavern, waiting for her husband to finish plotting, with Virzillion. She was kicked out, after she suggested that Virzillion might not be capable to accomplish the task at hand.  
>"Rita." Lord Zedd said, "You may enter."<br>"Finally." She said.  
>"Verzillion told me about a human, that tried to stop her." He told me.<br>"I believe that she is or was a power ranger." Virzillion said, "She seemed determined to stop me."  
>"Yeah well, that's a power ranger for you." Rita told her. "They were always a pain in my side. An unstopable pain."<br>"They won't be unstoppable for long. There was only one, that I could tell." Virzillion said.  
>"There's never just one." Rita told her.<br>"Rita is right." Lord Zedd told her. "We need to be ready. Verzillion, I want you to take this." He said, hand her a little black box with a red button.  
>"What is this?" She asked.<br>"A time machine." Lord Zedd told her. "I want you to go and find an army, to help us fight the battle that is coming.  
>"Yes my lord." She said, leaving the cavern.<p>

Jenn ran to her husband. "Wes!" She called, as she entered their house.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a hold of her hands.<br>"There was a creature attack." She told him, "I didn't know what to do, I confronted her."  
>"Did you get a name?" He asked, "Did you find out who she was working for?"<br>"She said, that her name was Virzillion." She said. "She works for some guy called Lord Zedd."  
>"Lord Zedd?" Wes asked. "You mean like the Lord Zedd."<br>"I guess." She told him. "Look we need help."  
>"From who?" He asked.<br>"I could go back in time." She said. "See if I can't get a few other rangers to help us."

Virzillion was researching past villians, trying to find the perfect team. When someone caught her eye, he was dressed in a crimson red power rangers outfit. She dug around a little more and found out that his name was Hunter, and he had a brother named Blake. The two brothers fought alongside of Lothar, untill they found out that, he was lying to them. He will be perfect.

"Ok, where do we start?" Wes asked.  
>"What about the rangers that defeated Lord Zedd the first time?" She asked.<br>"You mean Zordon's crew?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, I mean they did it once." She said.<br>"Ok, let's go talk to the rest of the silver guardians." He said.

Virzillion was searching through the operation overdrive files, when she stopped on a familliar name, Thrax. The son of Rita and Lord Zedd, he could be a huge help. He was able to break the rangers morphing grid, and he is very evil.  
>Then while she was going to retrieve the file on Hunter she found a green ranger who fought side by side with Hunter, his name was Cam. He fought his own uncle to save the world, he will also work.<p>

"Ok, so your first priority will be to recruit the power rangers who originally defeated Lord Zedd." Wes told Jen.  
>"Ok." She said. "I'll be back and we'll save the world."<p>

An: Ok, so it's short again I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise. More of the evil team will be revealed as well as some of the good team. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Goodbye.


	3. Plans in motion

An: This chapter will be longer then the last two I promise.  
>New Power<br>Jen Scotts was nervous about traveling back in time again. The last time she did, she ended up changing the future, and not for the better. Along with her team she was able to fix it, but this Lord Zedd guy seems really tough, not to mention his goon Verzillion. She doesn't act like she'll be back down anytime soon. Hopefully Jen can find Zordon and his team so she can bring them back and defeat Lord Zedd.  
>"Are you ready?" Eric asked her.<br>"As ready as I'll ever be." She told him, getting into the time car.  
>"Ok, let's go." He said. "Good luck." He added.<br>"Thanks." She said. He closed the door and she started the engine and left.  
>Suddenly she was surrounded by white beams of light flying past her, as she traveled through space and time, when she stopped she found herself in front of an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly, this loud booming alarm went off.<br>"Stop!" Someone yelled, Jen looked behind her to see a young man, with light brown hair that went down to his shoulder, and he was dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans. "Who are you?"  
>"I'm a friend." She told him.<br>Virzillion went to tell Lord Zedd of her plans when she was stopped by Rita. "How can I help you?" She asked Rita.  
>"Where are you going?" Rita asked.<br>"To tell Lord Zedd of my plan." She told Rita.  
>"He's in a bad mood." Rita said. "Why don't you tell me."<br>"I guess." Verzilion said. "I've assembled a team. I was going to leave after briefing Lord Zedd."  
>"Well, I know how my husband." She told Verzilion. " It would be better if you told him after you have your team assembled."<br>"Ok, then I'll be off." Verzillion said.  
>"Good, I'll tell my husband that you have left." She told her, before watching Verzillion push the red button and disappeared.<br>"You're no friend of mine." The boy told Jenn. "I don't know you."  
>"I know you though Tommy." She told him. "You're the red turbo ranger, and I need you and your teams help."<br>"How can we help you?" A girl, that Jen recognised as the pink turbo ranger Kimberly.  
>"Well Kimberly, Lord Zedd has made his way to my time." Jen told her.<br>"What do you mean by your time?" Tommy asked.  
>"I'm from the year 3001." She told them. "Lord Zedd has somehow made his way there, and is planning something bad."<br>"We defeated lord Zedd and his wife Rita." Tommy said.  
>"Yeah, and how do we know that you're telling the truth." Kim asked.<br>"I know that this is weird." She said, "I really need your help, my team has all but retired and we don't know how to take them down, that's why we need you two."  
>"Just us?" Kim asked. "Why not the rest of our team?" She asked.<br>"I have other rangers in mind." She told Kim, "Don't worry their will be other familiar faces." She added.  
>"So, what do we need to do?" Tommy asked.<br>"You just have to come with me back to the future, and help me fight Lord Zedd and his new general." She said.  
>"He has a new one?" Kim asked. "I thought that Rita was always the head bitch."<br>"Her name is Virzillion." She answered. "I saw her trashing my home, I went to stop her and that's when she told who she was and who she works for. She seems like she won't go down without a fight."  
>"Then let's give her one." Kim said. "I'm in."<br>"If Kim's in, I'm in." Tommy said.  
>"Great, let's go." Jen said, get in.<br>Verzillion found her self in Blue Bay Harbor where she could find the her targets, from what she read this is where the Green and Crimson red rangers live. She was right in front of the store that Hunter worked at with his fellow rangers. If she was going to find Hunter anywhere then it would be here.  
>When she walked in she was meeted by a young women with red hair and was wearing a green camouflage shirt and tan pants with black converse shoes. "Hi." She said. "Can I help you?" She asked.<br>"Yes, I was looking for an old friend of mine." She told him. " I was told he worked here."  
>"Ok, what's his name?" She asked.<br>"Hunter Bradley." Verzillion told her.  
>"Oh, well he doesn't work here, anymore." The woman told her. "I'm meeting with a friend of his today though, if you would like to join me." She said. "He might know where he's at."<br>"That would be great thanks." Verzillion said. "My name is Kimmy by the way." Verzillion told her, she had never told anyone her real name before, it felt weird for her to say it.  
>"I'm Kelly." She told her. "So, he'll be here in about 5 minutes you're welcome to hang around 'till then."<br>"Sure, that would be great." Kimmy said, she then started looking around the store.  
>An: Yes Verzillion's real name is Kimmy. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Until next time goodbye.<p> 


	4. The Loss of a Friend and a Brother

An: I'm back here we go.

The loss of a friend and a brother.

When Blake arrived at storm chargers he saw Kelly talking to a young girl with light brown hair and her bangs were died pink, wearing a red shirt, and white pants and she he had black shoes. He walked up to Kelly. "Hey Kelly." He said.

"Oh, hi Blake." Kelly said.

"Blake?" The girl said. "Your Hunter's brother right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked her.

"I'm Kimmy." She said, "I'm a friend of Hunter's"

"Really?" He asked. "I don't remember him talking about you. In fact Hunter doesn't have any friends by the name of Kimmy."

"You know, I was hoping that we could do this without it getting ugly, but I guess that I was wrong." She said. "Time to go to plan b." She then suddenly started to change, she grew horns on the top of her head, and her brown and pink hair, grew and turned into red hair that twisted, turned, and wrapped itself around them, her tank top turned into a black sleeveless shirt that cut off above the waist, and showed off her boobs. Her shoes disappeared and her pale skin turned into a solid gold color.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What do you want?"

"Who I am, is not important." She said. "What is important is that I want your brother and your friend Cam, and you're going to help me."

"I don't think so." He said. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh, but I do." She said. "You're Blake Bradley the navy blue thunder ranger."

"I won't help you." He said. "You'll have to force me first."

"I was hoping you would say that." She said, raising her hand in front of her, so that it was almost touching his chest and closed her eyes. Sudden Blake couldn't move his body and this lady was lifting him off the ground somehow.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

The lady turned to Kelly, while Blake was still dangling in the air. "What needs to be done." She said. "Now Kelly, I don't want to hurt you, so I suggest that you stay in your store and out of my way." Kelly nodded and ran to the back of the store.

"Why do you want Cam and Hunter?" Blake asked.

"They are going to help me." She said. "Now lets go find them shall we." She said, walking out of storm chargers, using her power to bring him with her.

Cam, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Hunter were heading towards Storm Chargers where they were meeting Blake, when they saw that Blake was tied too a post outside of storm chargers. "Blake!" Hunter called.

"Hunter, just the ranger I wanted to see." A female voice came out of no where. "Camren I'm glad to see you as well."

"Who are you?" Cam asked. "Where are you?"

"Up here." The female voice said, they looked up to see a young girl standing on top of the Pole! She jumped down and landed in front of Cam, she then reached out and put her on Cam's forehead, a white mist came out of her hand and disappeared into Cam. "I'm Verzillion." She said.

"What did you do to me?" Cam asked.

"Nothing that will hurt you." She told him. "Okay, Cam go untie Blake for me."

"Ok." He said, walking over to untie Blake.

"What did you do to him?" Hunter asked.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." She said.

"I don't think so." Blake said, once he was untied he charged at Verzillion, who easily knocked him out of the way with a wave of her hand.

"Blake!" Tori yelled, running over to him. "Are you ok?"

"That was fun." Verzillion said, "Lets try something else." She then turned back to Cam. "Cam, keep them busy."

"Ok." He said.

"Wait," She told him, walking towards him. "Take this it will help you." She then handed him a necklace with a v shaped black pendent. She then leaned in and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and then turned back to his former friends.

"I understand." He said. "With the help of the swirling storm I am, the tornado tormenta ranger." Suddenly Cam jumped in the air and was instantly surrounded then covered by Purple and Blue smoke. When he landed we was dressed up in a purple suit with a blue x on his chest and a purple helmet.

"Wait, a second I thought that our ranger powers were barried with Lothar." Dustin said.

"They were but you see Dustin." Verzillion said, stepping away from Cam. "I made these with the help of a frenemy of mine."

"Frenemy?" Tori asked. "Why are you working with someone that you want to secretly destroy?"

"That is none of your business." She told Tori."Now Cam, you know what I told you. Now do it."

"Gladly." He said, he then pulled the bow staff from the holster on his back. "So, who's first?" He asked.

"How about the girl who had Blake tied to a pole." Shane said. "Instead of attacking your friends."

"We're not friends, Shane." He said, walking up to him. "You never saw me as anything but your sensai's annoying son, until you became rangers, even then I was just a computer nerd. I got respect when I became the samurai ranger, but then once we lost our power I became the annoying co worker."

"Cam, she's messing with your head." Blake said, approaching Cam. "You know that you are our friend. No matter what."

"Don't waste you breathe, you'll need it." He said. He then swung his bow staff and hit Blake directly in the throat, causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air.

"Blake!" Hunter called. He turned to Virzillion and ran to attack her, when she smiled and held her left hand out and caught Hunter by his throat. She took her other hand and placed it on the right side of his face when a white mist went from her hand and disappeared into his head, just like what happened to Cam.

"What did you do them?" Dustin asked.

"Opened their minds." She said. "Ok, Hunter time to join Cam." She then hand him the same necklace with a v pendent. "Let's leave shall we. Good bye, former ninja and thunder rangers." She waved her hand and sent them flying backwards. Blake watched as his brother and his best friend disappeared with the stranger Verzillion.

An: I hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Goodbye for you.


	5. Jealous Leader

An: Next ok here's the thing the next recruit for the evil is the only one from it's season so I'm not going to go into detail, right now but I will eventually.

Jealous Leader.

Verzillion and Camren were standing outside of Jungle Karma Pizza. "You know what to do right Cam?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. "Get the targets to the warehouse, where you and the rest of the team will be waiting."

"Good." She told him. "I'll see you there."

Cam walked into the restaurant and sat at a empty booth and waited until he saw his targets.

While Dom was bussing a table, he saw a young man wearing a Blue shirt, purple skinny jeans and black shoes walk into the restaurant and sit at one of Theo's tables. "Hey Dom?" Theo asked. "Can you you get that for me, I'm busy here."

"Yeah, sure thing." He told him, walking over the young man. "Hey, I'm Dom how can I help you?"

"What do you recommend?" He asked.

"Well I would recommend our new vegan pizza." Dom told him.

"I'll take that, thanks." He said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Dom told him.

"I'm Cam, by the way." The man, Cam said. "It's nice to meet you, Dom."

"You too, Cam." Dom said, walking into the kitchen. "I like this guy." He told Rj.

"Really?" He said. "What's his name?"

"Cam." Dom answered.

Once Dom left, Cam called Hunter. "Hello?" Hunter asked.

"Slight change of plans, send the samurai." Cam told him.

"Yeah, ok." He said. "He'll be there in five minutes."

"That's perfect thanks." Cam said.

When Dom was taking Cam's order out he saw that a young man with chin length light brown hair, wearing a dark blue shirt, light blue pants and white shoes had joined him. Once he got to the table he sat down the pizza. "Here is your vegan pizza, enjoy."

"Thank you, Dom." Cam said. "This is my boyfriend Jayden. Jayden this is Dom."

"It's nice to meet you." Jayden said, reaching his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Dom said, shaking Jayden's hand.

Jayden turned to Cam. "So, that's the Rhino ranger?" He asked Cam.

"Yup." Cam said.

"He likes you." Jayden told him.

"I know." Cam said. "That's why you're here."

"Ah." He said. "I see, well lets make it look good shall we." He told him, making sure that Dom was looking before he leaned across the table and gently kissed Cam. After the kiss, he took Cam's hand and held it while they ate.

Dom looked over jealously at Cam and his boyfriend Jayden. "You know if you stare any longer their heads might explode." Lily said.

"I'm hoping that the brunettes will." Dom confessed.

"Ahh." She said. "Let me guess, you like his boyfriend."

"Yeah." Dom said. "I don't even know him, but I feel a connection."

"Well, lose that connection." Jayden said. "He's mine."

"Understood." Dom said. "Anyway, Cam already paid for the pizza so."

"I know, I just had to tell you to stay away from Cam." Jayden said walking away.

"Well, he seems like a charmer." Lily said.

"Tell me about it." He said.

Jayden walked out of the restaurant and met with Cam. "So, how did the possessive boyfriend talk go?" Cam asked.

"Good, he bought it." He told him.

"Awesome." Cam told him.

When Cam and Jayden got to the warehouse they were met by Verzillion and Hunter. "Why did you change the plan?" Verzillion asked.

"It seems that the Rhino ranger has a slight crush on Cam." Jayden said. "Which was proven when I pretended to be his boyfriend."

"It will make it easier to get him alone." Hunter said. "That was a brilliant plan."

"Yes, it is." Verzillion said. "Next time, though. Tell me when you decide to change my plan."

"Of course." He said. "Tomorrow I'll go back and bring Dom back here to you."

"Good." She said, leaving with Hunter following her, like usual.

The next day, Dom was happy to see Cam come back. He was even happier to see that so far, there was no sign of Jayden. He went over and sat down next Cam at the same boothe he was at yesterday.

"Hey, Cam." He said. "You happen to have arrived at the time of my break."

"Lucky me." Cam said. "Look Jayden told me what he said to you and I wanted to apoligiez."

"No need." He told him. "With a boyfriend like you, I can see why he wants to scare of the competition."

"Yeah, well we broke up." Cam said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He told him, trying not to show how happy he was that the couple had broken up.

"It's not your fault." Cam told him. "We're better friends then we are boyfriends."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "How about we stop talking about your now ex boyfriend and go for a walk."

"That sounds good." Cam said, standing up.

The two left the building, Dom following Cam to the warehouse. Not knowing that it was a trap.

"Good going Cam." A woman's voice said as they got to the warehouse.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, looking at Cam.

"Nothing bad." Jayden said, stepping out from the warehouse. "Just an eye opening experience."

"That's for sure." A man with blonde hair about the same length as Jayden's wear a black tank top, white shorts and black sandals, said.

"You see Dominic, we need your help." The same woman said, still not showing herself. "Come here Cam."

Cam walked over and stood next to Jayden. "Join us Dom." He said. "It could be fun."

"What do you need my help with?" Dom asked.

"Two things." The woman said. "One we need you to get your friends RJ and Casey to join us, two you stand still, and let me touch you."

"Cam has done it?" He asked the woman.

"All these boys in front of you has done it." She told him. "Hunter who is the blonde, him along with Cam are best friends who let me touch them, open their minds."

"Ok." Dom said. "If Cam did it so can I."

"Good choice." The woman said, stepping out of the warehouse. Dom was taken back by the person in front of him. The woman had gold skin wearing a black sleeveless shirt that cut off above the waist, and showed some cleavage. "All you have to do is stand still, and I'll do the rest."

"Ok." He said, walking up to her slowly. When he reached her, she lifted her hand up. "Wait, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Verzillion." She said, placing her right hand on the side of his head and he watched as a white mist left her hand and entered his head. She removed her hand and took a step back. "There it's done. Cam, take him back to his job, and Dominic I want you to bring Casey and RJ to me tomorrow, you will find me here."

She then handed him a small necklace with a v shaped pendant. When he looked he noticed that the others were wearing the same necklace with the same pendent.

"You are the leader, Dominic." Jayden said. "You are our leader."

"We will follow your lead." The one known as Hunter told me. "So what is your plan for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Getting Casey and RJ here will be easy." Dom said. "Getting them to join us won't we'll have to hold them down or surprise them."

"Which would be easier?" Jayden asked.

"The first option." He answered. "That being said, Hunter and I will grab RJ while Cam and Jayden grab Casey. That's where you come in Verzillion."

"Good, plan." She said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

An: There you guys go I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Goodbye.


	6. Confused Friends

An: Ok, here we go.

Confused friends.

Haley was on her way home from work, when she thought she saw Tommy with a skinny brunette. She walked towards him, she stopped when she noticed that he had long hair. When she caught up to the couple she tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned she gasped, when she noticed that this was a younger version of Dr. Oliver. "Tommy?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Actually, you do Tommy." The brunette said. "I'm Jen, and this is not the Tommy Oliver you know."

"I guessed that much." Haley told her. "What is going on here?" She asked."

"Well Haley." This Jen girl said. "I'm from the future, and I need your help."

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"How do you know me?" Tommy asked.

"She's friends with the future you." Jen told him.

"Yeah, so he's from the past?" She asked.

"Yes, now the evil lord zed is attacking my time and I need your help." Jen said.

"Lord zedd?" She asked. "You mean the guy that you already defeated." She said, turning to young Tommy.

"Yeah, apparently he has a time machine like Jen." He told her.

"I'll help." Haley said.

"Great let's get back to my time machine and interduce you to Kimmy." Jen told her.

"Ok." She said.

"Where are we going?" RJ asked his friend.

"I told you guys." Dom said. "I want you guys to meet a friend of mine."

"At a warehouse?" Casey asked. "What's going on, Dom?"

An: I hope that you like it. please read and review. byebye


End file.
